


Modern Magic

by itsamootpoint



Category: Original Work
Genre: Druids, M/M, Magic, Meet-Cute, Witches, isaac is the fool with a crush who constantly comes to talk to him while he works, magic is real but not mainstream knowledge, oliver is a dick about witchcraft to start but reforms i promise, oliver works in a family run shop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsamootpoint/pseuds/itsamootpoint
Summary: In which Oliver works in his family-run magick shop, and Isaac has a catastrophic crush on him but is too stupid to realize.Or, two fools fall in love and maybe learn about themselves in the process.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	Modern Magic

Isaac first meets Oliver when he finally gives in to a crushing sense of boredom and an idle curiosity and visits the shop run by the local coven just outside of town. 

Isaac, while a practicing druid, has no interest in the spiritual aspects of his religion. Really, the only thing that keeps him (grudgingly) tied to his family's atypical beliefs is the irrefutable fact that magic exists. Ever since he could remember, he’s been able to see the things that go bump in the night--and they’ve always been inexplicably drawn to him.

When Isaac first enters, he’s overwhelmed by the smell of dust and incense. Unimpressed, he picks up the biggest book he can find. After getting somewhat lost in the book of spells (which ranges from curing eye strain to cursing your enemies), he finally pulls his attention from their considerable book collection. He really notices his surroundings for the first time, his surroundings which include other people. On a whim, he decides to make conversation with the boy working the register. 

He says something along the lines of their books being unexpectedly legit; the boy scoffs and says, “only if you believe in all of this bullshit.” 

What a concept. An actual magic shop and its own employees are non-believers. 

“And what if I do?”

His response is immediate, “Well, then you’re in the right place. My parents are fanatics. They went through hell before they were able to inherit it from my grandparents--the amount of research they had to do alone would have killed me.”

So that’s why all the products are actually useful, Isaac thinks. “So you really don’t believe any of it?”

“Nope. I’m not some paranoid witch with a pointy hat and a crooked nose. I’m very pragmatic. Even for a witch. Very progressive.” Well. At least a little.

“So then what if I told you I had a super spooky spiritual presence standing right next to me?” (Which was said much to Eddie’s displeasure; if anyone was spooky it’s Isaac.)

“I’d say you were probably fucking with me with me.”

Welp, it’s not like it matters to Isaac anyways. At all really.

*

Oliver first meets Isaac in his family’s shop. Even though the conversation was pretty brief--and all Oliver really did was antagonize him--he could feel something inside him click into place. He liked to think it was love at first sight. Well, at the very least, fascination at first sight; Oliver may be a huge romantic nerd, but he still has that bit of realist voice of conscience protesting in the back of his mind.

So it kind of rustles him when the kid antagonizes him back. Just because he spends most of his spare time surrounded by crusty old books and a frankly lamentable collection of candles (do his parents ever listen to him? No. They don’t. No one wants bleeding candles), doesn’t mean that he personally has to buy into it. He tries his best to be polite, but—

He was really cute, and he cracked under the pressure.

How is he supposed to work under these conditions? 

*

After their encounter, Isaac started feeling a niggling desire to return to the tiny shop. Maybe it was the guy that worked there? Something about their conversation really stuck with him. Or maybe he just really liked the atmosphere, whatever. Either way, he eventually had an almost constant desire to go back. 

The second time he went, it wasn’t the same boy working the counter, and coincidentally, Isaac didn’t feel like sticking around for very long. He went through the same collection of books, the same section of potted herbs, but the place seemed to have lost some of its shine, some of its appeal. 

The next time he was much luckier. 

For the rest of the week, Isaac had been returning to the shop periodically, that distinct nagging feeling never really having gone away. And when he saw the lone employee restocking raven’s feathers, he couldn’t help but feel relieved. The young worker to greet him was the same as his first visit. Instead of poking around at the store he’d already pretty much combed, he went straight to start a conversation with the boy he apparently found so memorable.

“Hi again. I’m Isaac, by the way. We met last week.” _Oh gods, did that sound creepy? That sounded creepy. Whatever, I’ve come to expect nothing less._

“I remember. You’re the one that’s all into the occult.”

“Aren’t those all of your customers?”

A pause. “You know what I mean.”

“I sure don’t. Still haven’t caught your name though.”

“Ah sorry. Oliver. My name is Oliver.” He says a little too quickly.

“It’s a pleasure, Oliver.” (Slightly frightening smiles to follow almost immediately).

*

Stupid, Stupid, Stupid. Oliver couldn’t help but keep a panic mantra going in his head the whole time the cute-but-weird, weird-but-cute guy came in for the second time and actually started a conversation.

_The one that’s “all into the occult”? Get it together man._


End file.
